


Snowball Fight

by randompandemic



Series: Cullen & Róisín [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The march to Skyhold through the snowcovered Frostback Mountains is long and burdensome. But the Commander and Herald take care of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

His boots dragged heavy in the snow. The sky was clear, the snow covered mountains glittered around their marching party, and it was cold enough to make the metal of his armour actually burn painfully to the touch. His gaze was lowered; he watched where he stepped on this hostile, slippery terrain. Someone coughed, people were cold and the sunshine did little to ease their struggle. He heard Sera growl and curse below her breath and Varric repeatedly voiced his discontent with the current situation. But their march continued, onwards through the mountains.

“Hey, Cullen!”

He looked up at the sound of his name from the voice that somehow always managed to warm his heart.

A flurry of soft snow in the shape of a ball hit his face, dusty flakes shattered and crumbled onto his armour. Cullen gasped surprised, prickly coldness stung his cheeks and brows. He rubbed his face with both hands. The clear, beautiful sound of laughter filled his ears. He blinked to find Róisín Trevelyan, disintegrating in a trembling, bubbling heap of laughter. It lit up her face, made her grey eyes shine like stars. Maker, she was breath taking.

A snort-laugh from Sera’s direction got his attention and a smirk spread on his lips.

“Oh, so _that’s_ how you want to play?” he asked towards the Inquisitor. He bowed down, grabbed a hand full of soft snow. He heard Ros gasp.

“Cullen, no! No, no, no aaaahrghhhhhh!”

The snowball hit her right in the face, made her loose her balance and stumble backwards and with flailing arms into the snow. This time, it was not a snort-laugh, but a full blown, loud laughter that resounded from Sera and Cullen could not help himself but join in. Ros shook the flakes off her hair and shoulders, and then glared up at him.

“This means war, Templar,” she declared. With a swipe of her hands, she gathered flurries of snow around her. Magic was glittering between the flakes and her fingers, forming a storm of snow above her. Cullen gasped. Varric chuckled somewhere.

“Oh, shit is about to go _down_ …” the dwarf mumbled.

“Ros. That’s cheating. Ros, no, no, no that’s cheat- dammit!!”

There was a burst of power surging from the Templar just as the magical snowstorm was about to be unleashed on him. All magic drained instantly from their immediate surroundings, the storm collapsed before it had even truly began and with a loud shriek turning into a cry, the mighty Inquisitor Róisín Trevelyan was buried under a mountain of snow. Silence fell.

“Oh… oh buddy, you’re going to have to make that up to her big time,” Varric Tethras mumbled.

“Better start prayin’ to the Maker,” Sera teased with a wicked grin as she passed the Commander. Cullen brushed his hair back, rubbed his neck nervously as he approached the grumbling pile of snow that was his lover. She shook herself, snowflakes flew around her in glittering swirls. Her hair was dripping wet, her robes soaked under her heavy coat. Her face was bright red from the cold and she shivered bitterly. Róisín had her arms wrapped around herself, rubbing against the cold.

“I’m so sorry, love… but to be fair, that’s what you get for cheating.”

She glanced up at him with a sour pout, then looked away, grumbling and shivering. Cullen went to his knees and took off his warm furs. He wrapped them around her slender shoulders and pulled her along into his arms. His lips pressed against her forehead. “Better?” he asked, rubbing her shoulders and back with his hands. She nodded quietly. He smiled, brushed back her wet hair and with both hands caressing her cold cheeks, he kissed her. Her lips warmed to his touch, the taste of snow still on them, mixing with that most familiar taste of her. She pulled up her arms, wrapped them around him and-

Something very cold and very wet hit his neck, melting chunks of snow ran down under his armour. He felt the smirk on her lips and he sighed. “You just won’t learn, will you.”

“Why don’t you teach me a lesson, Commander?” she asked, her voice almost too sultry for public, too promising, thick and sweet like honey, dripping from her lips. He smirked back. And the next moment, a shriek escaped her when he had his arms wrapped around her body and had thrown them both into the snow. She screamed, but laughed her bubbly laugh between, as they both rolled around in heaps of snow, trying to gain the upper hand over one another. Until eventually, she straddled his hips, his hands pinned to the snow a position he was a little more than fine with. She leaned down to kiss his nose. “I love you.”

“Seriously, get a room ya two!” Sera yelled over from what seemed like miles away.

“We intend to!” Róisín yelled back, then she got up and pulled him to his feet with her. They shared another kiss, sweeter this time, gentle, and without hidden snowballs. Wrapped in each others arms, they rejoined the marching company on their way to Skyhold.


End file.
